This type of mechanism is described in FR-A-2 267 068. In order to guarantee that the mobile mounting swivels freely, it has an angular pitched stop face which, together with a casing-fixed counter face forms a stop. In the normal position given by the leaf spring arrangement, the two stop faces form a wedge-shaped slot into which a correspondingly wedge-shaped locking slide can be inserted. This type of wedge locking is, however, non-interacting; particularly if the locking slide is not pushed tightly between the stop faces, it is possible for the latter to be pushed back into the release position when load is applied to the swivel mounting. The variable path of the locking slide between the release position and the fully inserted position between the stop faces giving a wedge-shaped slot is also large.
In DE-A-36 38 273, a stop adjustment for a tilting mechanism is also disclosed which comprises a rack connected to a swivel mounting and a swivel locking tooth which works together with the rack. This locking mechanism has a mechanically low bearing capacity.